


The Hippogriff

by Yatorihell



Series: In The Darkness [25]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, ノラガミ | Noragami
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 18:03:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13013220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yatorihell/pseuds/Yatorihell
Summary: Yato’s punishment isn’t as bad as it seems - and it looks like it can help Hiyori.Thank you Ina (leopah) for beta-ing meHappy birthday to the actual angel Pip (paperypiper.tumblr) <3





	The Hippogriff

"Oh, look, more shit."

A forlorn expression crossed Yato’s face as he looked at the latest gift for him, leaning on his shovel with a melodramatic sigh.

When he’d been put to work for the Groundskeeper, this wasn’t what he had in mind.

Picking herbs? Sure. Tending the cow-sized pumpkins for Halloween? Why not. Shovelling Hippogriff dung? No way.

Hiyori tutted at him when he revealed his punishment, telling him he deserved it for ‘obstructing other people’s learning,’ whilst Yukine told him not to do anything stupid.

Yato scoffed, and, although he’d seen them in books, seeing them in real life for the first time had stupefied him into a reverent awe.

Hippogriffs were magical of course, but in essence they were half-horse, half-eagle. Powerful hind legs stomped the ground, the front two of which had fierce talons six inches long. Short hair gave way to downy feathers running down their chests and necks to heads that were much larger than a normal bird’s, and much deadlier.

The Hippogriffs in the paddock were various shades of tawny chestnuts and snow whites, along with a couple of palomino and appaloosa which bled their colours over the short hair of their hindquarters and the feathered wings folded neatly to their sides.

Yato’s attention was drawn to their eyes which were shades of amber, some as light as honey or as dark as rubies. The next thing he noticed, which snapped him out of his reverie, was the sharp beaks which snapped at the dead rabbits Kuraha threw to them, tearing them into grotesque hunks of meat before throwing them into the air and swallowing them whole.

Kuraha gruffly told him that he would be responsible for the Hippogriffs upkeep for the year as they would be the subject of his Care of Magical Creatures class.

If Yato was correct, Yukine and Hiyori would be taking this class as one of their options, though it seemed it would be much more interesting than his own. Yato’s experience of learning how to care for Flobberworms – and trying not to get his face ripped off by a demonic textbook he’d taken to belting shut – was less than underwhelming.

Yato’s newfound Care of Magical Creatures entailed shovelling shit after shit, as well as throwing the occasional dead ferret to appease the offended looks he received from the herd of Hippogriffs every time he gagged at the smell. Aside from that, they couldn’t have cared less about Yato’s presence.

However, a particular Hippogriff – storm-coloured with amber eyes – had a curiosity for him that involved making Yato’s life much harder when it came to being an ‘honorary’ Gamekeeper.

Yato thought ‘Buckbeak’ – the name of said Hippogriff – was a stupid name, but did not voice this  for fear of offending the creature. He thought he might lose his head when he was told to bow to the proud creatures, but, after some hoof-stomping and beak-snapping, they accepted him.

The sun had sunk even lower until the forest was plunged into near darkness, showing that summer was well and truly over as short autumn nights and crisp air crept in. Yato swung himself over the paddock fence, wiping his forehead before bundling oversized moleskin gloves and a variety of reins and tethers up in his arms.

Aside from the constant aroma of manure, being a Gamekeeper wasn’t as bad as he’d thought.

The faint trail took him from the shadowy depths of the grove back to the broad expanse of the school grounds. He trudged back to the Groundskeepers hut to drop his load before striding up the twilit path.

The candles had started to flicker to life in the windows of the castle as curfew crept closer, ushering Yato to hurry up into the warm entrance and then down into the chillier pits of the Slytherin dorms.

Even if he did deserve it, this was a punishment Yato would enjoy.

 

~

 

Yato was correct – Yukine and Hiyori both had Care of Magical Creatures last on  Friday afternoons.

Trotting through the copse of trees which hid the proud creatures, the class was floored by the majesty of the Hippogriffs.

When it came to introductions, Yukine was the first to be lifted over the fence, followed by Kuraha who coached them through the process: low bow and wait, if they bow back you can pet them.

Hiyori didn't want to think of what they would do if they didn't bow.

Thankfully Yukine’s Hippogriff - a chestnut brown with eyes the colour of liquid gold - bent its knee, giving wordless permission for Yukine to approach.

The rest of the class followed suit one by one, earning inclined bows from the majestic creatures followed by excited whispers as they ran their fingers through soft feathers and coarse hair.  

When it came to Hiyori, however, the outcome was what she had feared. A snowy white Hippogriff with eyes like fire regarded her with reproach when she stepped forward for her turn.

 _Low bow,_ Hiyori told herself, bending at the waist with her arms held stiffly by her side, _and wait._

A moment passed and Hiyori raised her eyes, expecting, _hoping_ , that it had returned the gesture.

It hadn't.

She could feel the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end, and, unsure of what to do, Hiyori beat a hasty retreat. A twig snapped underfoot. Fear paralysed her, her head still bowed and at the mercy of the Hippogriff who huffed and stomped a foot impatiently.

What felt like an eternity passed before she heard Kuraha’s boots kicking through the bracken, the dead rabbit in his hand distracting the Hippogriff from her failed bow.

Hiyori gave a relieved sigh, straightened up and backing further away, watching the snowy Hippogriff rip the rabbit from Kuraha’s hand and toss it in the air. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn’t seem to get the Hippogriffs to bow to her.

Class ended shortly after, allowing the third years to make their trek back to their dorms before the dinner. Yukine, glowing with modest pride over his success with his own Hippogriff, tried to cheer up Hiyori, who had a glum face listening to the excited chatter of the rest of the class.

“They’re a bit stubborn, you know,” Yukine said.

“They bowed to everyone else,” Hiyori muttered. Proud or not, she couldn’t get them to bow back. Maybe it was because she was muggleborn? Then again, there were other muggleborns in her class, so what was the problem with her?

Hiyori quietly stewed over her options, not noticing the familiar figure hurtling down the path and weaving his way to her and Yukine.

“Hey!”

Both looked in the direction of the voice to find Yato in front of them, hair tousled and nose smeared with dirt that he didn’t seem to notice in his haste to get to Hippogriff-keeping.

“Hey,” they said together, pausing on the track and letting the remainder of the class stream past them until it was only the three of them left in the leafy shadows.

“First class with Kuraha? How was it?” Yato shoved his hands in his pockets. Since he’d became Hippogriff keeper he’d expressed a keen interest in them, and was eager to talk about them, but Hiyori felt otherwise.

“It was ok,” Hiyori said vaguely, but Yukine wasn’t letting her avoid the topic.

“She’s scared of Hippogriffs,” he said matter-of-factly, earning a betrayed glare from Hiyori.

“I am not!”

“You wouldn’t go near it!”

Yato watched the exchange, eyebrows half-raised in surprise. “You’re really scared of everything, aren’t you?”

Hiyori huffed and folded her arms over her chest. “When it’s a half-horse half-eagle which can tear me in two then yes, I think it’s justified to not want my head taken off.”

Yukine bit his lip and looked at the ground, hiding a smile. Yato, on the other hand, looked at the canopy above them, exasperated and pressed for time.

“Meet me here tomorrow morning. I’ll help you.”

Yato didn’t answer Hiyori’s question of what he meant before jogging in the opposite direction, but whatever it was, she didn’t have a good feeling about it.

 

~

 

On Saturday morning, Hiyori, filled with dread, made her way to the Groundskeeper’s hut. The last time she agreed to meet Yato outside of school, he’d summoned a snake to ‘help’ her fear. Although there was a promise of no snakes this time, Hiyori was still dubious as to what Yato was going to do this time.

From the cliff where the castle stood, Hiyori could see the vast expanse of the Forbidden Forest before her, the Groundskeeper’s hut little more than a toy house from her perspective. The path took her from the West Wing exit down the embankment, a meandering path of dirt carved into the side by years of students making the same trek to classes.

Hiyori dared not to look up for fear of seeing Dementors, instead keeping her eyes low. The day was crisp, making Hiyori wish that she had worn something warmer than the casual top and jeans she had on.

The further down she went, the castle disappeared from view until she could see the rickety bridge that served as one of the two entrances to the school, as well as the glittering of the Great Lake in the distance.

Stumbling down the trail, Hiyori could make out Yato who was waiting for her, hands shoved in his trouser pockets and shoulders hunched under a light jumper.

He heard her call his name and turned, and – watching her trip on loose rocks with her arms slightly extended to help her balance – waved in greeting.

He scooped up the bunch of dead ferrets from his feet when Hiyori jogged up to him, her nose wrinkling at the sight which he had grown used to over the past week.

“Ready?”

“No?”

“Then let’s go.”

Yato walked slightly ahead of Hiyori, leading the way despite Hiyori herself knowing the short, familiar path to the paddocks.

Early morning sunlight barely pierced the leafy canopy, the trees yet to begin shedding for the colder weather which would bring hues of gold and amber to the enclosed grove.

The clearing was deserted aside from Hiyori and himself, as well as the creatures they had come to see.

Yato clicked his tongue to get their attention, which seemed to irritate the herd as they moved further away, except for a beautiful speckled grey Hippogriff that watched the pair approach with defiant curiosity.

Yato swung himself over the fence, landing hard on his feet before throwing the rope of ferrets over the gate post. He offered a hand to Hiyori who batted it away, instead using the wooden slats as a ladder to climb down besides Yato.

Hiyori lingered behind Yato as he gave a short bow to the creature, who inclined its head in recognition, before Yato half-turned back to Hiyori.

“This is Buckbeak,” Yato said. “Say hello.”

With a tug on her sleeve, Yato pulled Hiyori to his side. Hiyori stumbled forward, tensing up with a short cry followed by a quick glance from Yato to the Hippogriff.

Tossing his head with what sounded like a disgruntled snort at the impoliteness, Buckbeak stomped a taloned hoof and splayed his wings with a powerful beat which sent up a cloud of dirt around them.

Hiyori’s hand instantaneously found Yato’s and gripped it at the sudden movement, rooted to the spot as the Hippogriff stared directly at her with enquiring amber eyes.

Yato looked at Hiyori, then at their hands, then back to Hiyori.

“Can I have my hand back?”

Hiyori let go. “S-sorry.”

“Just give him a low bow and wait,” Yato instructed her, pushing her back gently so she took a few steps forward. “Don’t worry, I’m right here.”

Hiyori drew her shoulders back, keeping her eyes level with Buckbeak’s before, very slowly, she gave a bow.

She couldn’t see his reaction as her hair covered her eyes, but after a few seconds and a rustling of leaves she heard Yato’s soft voice telling her to look up.

When she did, she saw Buckbeak’s head inclined to her, a knee bent in a noble gesture of respect that Hiyori had finally earned.

Her smile was as bright as her eyes when she caught Yato’s. He was already crossing the yard and throwing a ferret to the Hippogriff as a reward before trailing a hand over his flank.

“You can pet him now,” he said, nodding encouragingly.

Hiyori took slow steps until she was at Buckbeak’s shoulder, who seemed too engrossed in tearing his meal apart to care about her.

Her fingers splayed into the downy feathers at the junction of his shoulder blades and wings, smoothing the silky coat with careful strokes. Buckbeak’s head cocked slightly to the side to acknowledge her, and she caught his eye with a relaxed smile as all her fears melted away.

“See? He likes you,” Yato said.

“Not too sure about the others.” Hiyori nodded at the far corner of the paddock where the Hippogriffs ignored the couple, but still eyed the dangling ferrets at Yato’s waist greedily.

“They’re not so friendly.” Yato’s voice dropped to a whisper when he added, “Buckbeak is the best.”

Hiyori giggled, turning her attention back to the velvety coat, running her fingers over perfect, speckled feathers.

Yato leaned against Buckbeak’s flank, arm propped up by the Hippogriff’s rear and his fingers ran over the glossy down of silver feathers.

“Hippogriffs are very proud. They don’t like everyone, but Buckbeak seems to like me the most.” Yato said boastfully to Hiyori who looked at him with an intrigued, yet unsure, expression.

“I was made his personal keeper because I can be trusted by the school, and because he respe–” Yato’s bragging was abruptly cut off as Buckbeak reared up, wing flapping a dusty tornado around them.

With nothing to recline against, Yato fell backwards, his arms wind-milling as he tried to find his balance, but nothing except empty air was there to stop him.

_Smack!_

With a wet thump, he hit the ground and landed in something mysteriously soft, wet, and brown; whether it was mud or something else, he didn’t want to know.

Hiyori clapped a hand over her mouth, but a snort of laughter escaped and, unable to help it, she doubled up with laughter.

Yato, lying in what pride he had left, groaned. So much for being cool. A clatter of footsteps approaching him made him raise his ashamed face, finding Buckbeak snorting and snapping at Yato’s waistband where the ferrets were tethered.

Muttering indistinct curses, Yato pushed the beak away and fumbled to untie the cord which Buckbeak snatched out of his hands before trotting away, happy with his haul.

Pushing himself up with his hands planted on the ground beside him, Yato gave Hiyori a casual grin which he hoped would distract her from the fact that he was probably covered in Hippogriff shit.

“I can see how much he likes you,” Hiyori smirked, her arms folded across her chest.

Yato, feet squelching in the mess as he got to his feet and wiped his hands against his trousers, shrugged. Worth a try.

A short pause followed as they gazed at the group of Hippogriffs tearing into the bundle of treats that Buckbeak had retrieved, broken by Hiyori’s voice.

“Yato?”

“Mm?”

“Thank you.”

Hiyori’s cheeks had gone a shade of pink, but a smile still played on her lips when Yato looked at her in surprise.  

He ran a hand through his hair, the dorky, abashed grin on his face matching hers.

“Anytime.”

**Author's Note:**

> GOD what a dork. They seem to getting a bit close, don't you think?


End file.
